The-Girl-Who-Went-To-Durmstrang
by Sharingan000
Summary: When Igor Karkaroff was walking around muggle London for no reason, he came across a child on the front doorstep at Number 4 Privet Drive. The child was the Athena Potter. He decided to take the child in as his own. For thirteen years, he has been homeschooling her, until she decided that she wanted to learn at Durmstrang at age fourteen. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: My Daughter

**The-Girl-Who-Went-To-Durmstrang**

**Summary: **When Igor Karkaroff was walking around muggle London for no reason, he came across a child on the front doorstep at Number 4 Privet Drive. The child was the Athena Potter. He decided to take the child in as his own. For thirteen years, he has been homeschooling her, until she decided that she wanted to learn at Durmstrang at age fourteen. She goes as the only girl, makes friends and possible crushes, maybe love. Viktor/Fem!Harry. Evil Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore! Good!Malfoys. Other characters are good too!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot for the fanfic. **

**Chapter One: My Daughter**

Third POV

Walking through the dimly lit streets of Privet Drive, a man in white robes and a fuzzy hat looked around in disgust at the state of how mundane it looked.

This man was different. To others, he may look and sound like a regular Bulgarian. He is Bulgarian, but he was a wizard. This man was Igor Karkaroff.

He didn't know why he wanted to walk around muggle London. He just felt like he had to find someone or something.

He was walking calmly down the sidewalk when he saw a black shape laying at the doorstep of house number four. He walked up to the shape and was surprised at what he saw. It was a baby, a girl, who looked to be around a year old. What was she doing out here? Igor thought to himself. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. There wasn't.

Igor looked back to the child and saw a letter a top the blanket that was wrapped around her. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. Reading the letter, he found this to be the Girl-Who-Lived, Athena Potter. Her parents, James and Lily Potter were killed by the Dark Lord, but she somehow survived the killing curse which hit him, making Voldemort disappear.

He looked at the bottom of the letter and saw that Dumbledore signed it. Blasted fool, leaving the most legendary soon-to-be witch in muggle London. He looked back at the girl and saw a lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

She stirred in the blanket and opened her eyes. When she looked to Igor, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. They were a bright green. She smiled at the sight of Igor, she wiggled her arms out of the blanket and reached out to him. Igor picked up the child and looked to her. She giggled and played with his big fingers.

He smiled at the child and let her have her fun. He looked to the house and used his magic to see what was so important about the residers. What he saw shocked him, they were the worst sort of muggles ever to exist. Their child was just as bad.

_I will not let Athena live in such a household. _Igor thought. _I will take her in as my own. My Athena, my daughter. _And with that, Igor apparated with Athena to the Karkaroff manor.

**~~Time Skip to Nine Years Later~~**

It felt like forever since Igor adopted Athena. Now she is Athena Potter-Karkaroff. Ten years old and a beautiful child. Her green eyes shined bright like emeralds, her hair grew to mid-back and was jet black. She was an energetic child, she loved quidditch, and reading. She can read books fit for a twelve year old.

Igor decided to homeschool her until she wanted to go to Durmstrang where he was high master. He was proud at how smart she is. When he taught her some spells with her using his old wand, she picked it up easily. He even taught her Bulgarian, she can now speak it fluently, it's so good people often mistake her for an actual full-blooded Bulgarian.

He loved Athena like she was his own. He was upset that he could not give Athena a mother, but Athena was okay with only having her papa. She loved her father.

Now all he had to do, when she was all grown up, was make sure she didn't get hurt. Physically and mentally.

He went to Gringotts to ask the goblins about her scar. They found that it was a horcrux put into the scar by the Dark Lord. Igor asked them to take it off. They gladly did and used that one to locate the others, destroying them all. Voldemort was no more, but Athena was still known as the Girl-Who-Lived.

**~~Time Skip to Three Years Later~~**

Athena was now twelve years old and as smart as a fifth year. When she turned eleven, her papa took her to Ollivanders for her very own wand. Her wand was a twelve inch blackthorn wood, with thestral and dragon heartstring core. The look of the wand was beautiful. It was a silver color with green vines and leaves starting at the wand handle and ending at the middle of the wand.

She made sure that her education was always kept in check for when she goes to school. She dreamed of going to Durmstrang and being with her father at school. But she also dreamed of being on a quidditch team, she loved quidditch. Her favorite position was chaser. She was really good at dodging when she practiced.

When she played on her own, she would charm bludgers to move on their own and she would dodge as if she were actually playing.

Her papa was proud of her love of quidditch. And he told her is she wanted to play quidditch, then he would support her in any way possible.

**~~Time Skip to Two Years Later~~**

Athena's POV

Hi my name is Athena Potter-Karkaroff. I am fifteen years old and a witch. My papa is Igor Karkaroff, head master of Durmstrang Institute. When I was a year old, papa found me left on a muggle family's doorstep. He learned that they were the worst sort of them and that they hated us witches and wizards.

Papa told me about who my real parents were, that I was the Girl-Who-Lived, and how my old scar was a horcrux and how papa and the gringotts goblins got it out of me then destroyed any of Voldemort's horcruxes. So Voldemort is dead. Yay, I don't have to deal with him.

For fourteen years, papa homeschooled me until I declared that I wanted to go to Durmstrang. I have been dreaming of going there just like papa did. I know I will be the only girl, but there is a first for everything, right?

So… Right now I am walking through the manor to get to papa's study where he always is at this time of day. It is June 12th, so school starts in two months. After some thinking while I was drawing in my room, I finally decided that I want to go to Durmstrang now.

I finally get to an oak door that led to papa's study. I knock a couple times and wait till I hear papa tell me to enter. He says so and I open the door.

"Papa?" I say closing the door behind me.

"Yes, dear." He says, his Bulgarian accent thick in his voice.

"While in my room, I thought for quite a while about it. And I've finally decided to go to Durmstrang now." I said. He looked to me with a small smile, his yellow teeth showing, but it never bothered me.

"I am so happy that you finally decided, my child. Over the years you have made me so proud of being your father. Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and get everything you need for school. I love you, Athena." He said pulling me in for a hug, which I gladly accepted.

"I love you too, papa." I said. After that I left papa to his work. I walked to our family library and looked around.

I found the book for the Tales of Beedle the Bard. As a child I would read this book every night when I had nightmares of the night my biological parents were killed.

All I remembered was a red headed woman named Lily and a black haired man named James, my parents. How Lily and James gave up their lives to save me. Flashes of green light, the killing curse. Then Dumbledork taking me to muggle London.

I was glad papa adopted me when I was a baby. If he hadn't, I never would have had an amazing father and I wouldn't have known I was a witch or a walking horcrux. I love my papa.

I sit on a couch in the library and read Beedle the Bard. I laughed at few times during the stories. I finished the book after twenty minutes, cover to cover. Then I found a book that caught my eye, the Legend of the Deathly Hallows.

I read the story and was amazed at how three items could cause such horrible deaths to three brothers. But the legend is a fine one indeed.

I just read any book that interests me in the library before leaving and going to my room to get some rest for tomorrow.

**~~The Next Day~~**

The next morning, I wake up bright and early. I was excited to finally get my school books at Diagon Alley, maybe even Knockturn Alley.

I hopped out of bed and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out a white corset that had red designs on it, it fit to my curves perfectly but loosely as well. Over that I wore a black corset with red laces. For pants, I wore velvet ones that fit just right, my boots were knee high and black velvet with black laces. I wore a jacket that was black velvet with red hemmings along it. **(A/N: If you have seen the movie Van Helsing with Hugh Jackman, then imagine Anna's clothing in the movie.) **I let my hair fall in loose black curls. I put my wand in my right sleeve where my holster is.

Satisfied, I exited my room and made my way down to the dining room for breakfast. Papa was already there sitting in his usual seat which was one end of the table, munching on pancakes, sausages, bacon, and toast.

"Good morning, papa." He smiled at my arrival and I kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, Athena. Excited to go shopping I see." He said. I nodded frantically and he chuckled at my enthusiasm.

We ate breakfast and got ready to apparate to Diagon Alley. I put my red velvet colored cloak over my shoulder and pinned it together with my clip shaped like a snitch, I pulled the hood over my head. Papa held his arm out, and I took it. The weird feeling of moving through a tube, pulling be by my naval. I had gotten used to it a while ago, but it still feels weird.

With a loud crack, we finally made it to Diagon and landed on our feet. Standing close to papa. First we went to Gringotts to get some money for shopping. We walked around until we got to Borgin &amp; Burkes, since papa was high master he knew exactly what books I needed for classes.

Soon we have all my books, my cauldron, my new owl, Luna. She is all white with black and blue flecks on her feather. On her forehead is a dark grey crescent moon, hence the Luna. She landed on my shoulder when I entered the shop.

We now are at Madam Malkin's. Papa holds the door for me and I step in. The shop owner sees us and smiles.

"Monsieur Karkaroff, and who is this may I ask?" She asked.

"Madame this is my daughter Athena Potter-Karkaroff." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. The shop owner looked shocked, either by the fact that Igor Karkaroff, the high master of Durmstrang Institute, has a daughter, ot the fact that I am the legendary Girl-Who-Lived. But she quickly recovers and smiles.

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Potter-Karkaroff." She said shaking my hand.

"Like wise Madam Malkin." I said smiling back at her.

"Now, what is it that you need here?" She asked.

"Uniforms for school." Papa said.

"Which school, may I ask?" Madam Malkin said.

"Durmstrang. My daughter wants to be the first female student to step foot in the Institute. It should be the same colors and top half of the boys uniform. But the bottom will be a skirt." Papa said.

"Of course, monsieur. Miss Potter-Karkaroff, if you will please stand on the box, I will take your measurements for your uniforms." I did as instructed and waited patiently as Madam Malkin took my measurements.

The uniform was as papa asked. The uniform was chocolate brown, the top half long sleeved and a little loose; the bottom was a skirt that ended an inch above my knees. Malkin gave me a pair of black high-heeled combat boots that were an inch or two below my knees. I got a pair of black stockings with vine designs on the to go under my skirt and in my boots. I also got the fur hat and coat as well as a dark brown belt to go around my waist; even black dragonhide gloves.

After we got my uniforms, the other clothing, and even extra uniforms, papa paid Madam Malkin and we left the store. Then we went home, I brought all the boxes to my room and put them in my school trunk for now.

I saw how late it was already and undressed from my tunic, pants, corset, and jacket. Then changed into a black floor length silk nightgown. I slipped under the covers of my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Durmstrang Girl

"English"

"**Bulgarian" **

**Chapter Two: Durmstrang Girl**

Athena's POV

Two months has finally passed by and school starts tomorrow. I am ecstatic yet nervous. What if all the other students there don't like me? What if they'll ignore me or be afraid of me because I'm their high-masters daughter? What if I'll embarrass myself in front of everyone? What if-?

Papa notices my fidgeting and nervous lip-biting. He takes a hold of one of my hands, which I was previously twiddling my thumbs, and squeezes it. I look to him in question.

"**You will be fine, my dear. I know you're nervous, but you should also be excited. This is your opportunity to make friends and go to a real school." **Papa said. I sighed shakily.

"**I know papa. I just have so many questions reeling through my brain. What if I embarrass myself? What will all the boys think of a girl in their school? What if-?" **Papa cuts me off.

"Nothing bad will happen, Athena. You will do just fine, just remember that I am with you at Durmstrang and you can always come to me for help." I smiled gratefully.

"Of course, papa. Thank you." I said. He smiled softly to me and kissed the crown of my head.

"You're welcome, dear."

After that, I went to my room to make sure I had everything I needed. My uniforms, my books, my supplies. I even made sure to pack my sketch pad, oil pastels, colored pencils, a couple books from our library, Nimbus 2000, and my velvet red cloak. I had everything. Yay!

Opening my wardrobe, I pull a white tunic, black leggings, brown leather boots, a dark brown waist belt, and a navy blue vest with brown hemmings. I pull on the tunic then the pants and boots. I slip the vest on and put the belt around my waist. I pull a black cloak over my shoulders and clip the leaf pin together. **(A/N: If any of you have seen Lord of the Rings, then imagine the pin to look like the leaves of Lorien.)** Then I put my hair into a simple side braid.

I grabbed my trunk and brought it out to where papa would be waiting, the living area where the fireplace would be. Papa said I would have to floo to his office and wait there till he gets there. Then he can introduce me to the other students. I easily lift my trunk and walk to the living area.  
Papa is already there and dressed in his usual white robes and brown fur hat along with his staff indicating he's the high-master.

"Okay, Athena. Once you're in my office, you…" He trailed off looking to me.

"Wait for you to escort me to the Great Hall and introduce me." I said confidently. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl. Okay, grab the floo powder and go on in, dear." He said. I grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the flower pot next to the fireplace.

"High masters office. Durmstrang Institute." I threw the powder in and it bursts into red flames, then turns into a sickly green color. Firmly holding onto my trunk, I go into the flames that elongate a warm feeling instead of a burning piercing feeling. I feel myself be sucked through a thin tube by my navel and then land on a stone hard floor, my trunk still in my grip and falls next to me.

"Mother hubber." I groan out. I stand up and dust off my clothes as best as I can. Then I remembered that since we're in school, I can use magic. I whip out my wand and do a simple cleaning charm. Good as new.

I pick up my trunk and try to find a place to change real quick. Papa won't be here for two hours. I find a place and change into my uniform. I slip into the stockings and the uniform/skirt. The I pull on my boots which fit perfectly. I find a mirror and examine myself. Man, I look good.

To occupy myself, I pull out a book in my trunk and read it, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. The book I got was a muggle one papa found in Flourish and Blotts when they had a muggle event. The book was called the Outsiders. It kind of helped me understand muggles, but I loved it. So far I have read it over twelve times.

**~~Timeskip~~**

The door opened and closed. I looked up to see papa taking off his jacket and hat. I close my book and put it away, closing my trunk.

"Hi papa." I said.

"Hello, dear. All the boys are in the Great Hall waiting for me to be there. Are you ready to be introduced?" I take a shaky breath and nod. He holds his arm out for me and I take it, holding it like a child hugging her first doll.

We make it to the entrance to the Great Hall. Papa told me to stay out here while he went in to greet the students, then he'll introduce me.

I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of everyone.

Viktor's POV

We are all sitting in the Great Hall waiting for High Master Karkaroff to let us eat and greet us. He walks in with a small smile on his face and a look of expectation in his eyes. I have never seen this in him, only when I'm competing, have I seen this look on his face.

He stands at his podium with an eagle statue on it and everyone is silent. We wait for him to say whatever needs to be said.

"Welcome old and new students to Durmstrang Institute. For the old students, I hope you enjoyed your summer and new students, I hope you enjoy your school year. And before we can feast, I have an important announcement to make. Today we have a new student transferring here for their fourth year. This new student has been homeschooled as their parents choice until the child has decided when they want to go to Durmstrang. They finally decided to go this year. And now please let me introduce to you my daughter, Athena Potter-Karkaroff." He waves his hand and the huge double doors open to reveal a beautiful fourteen year old girl.

She has black hair long shiny black hair that reached her mid-back. Her skin was pale but it made her look beautiful. She was around 5'4 and her body was an hourglass shape. Her eyes were what caught my attention the most. They were a bright emerald green that could outshine stars and diamonds. She wore the same top half of our mens uniforms, but the bottom half was a skirt that almost reached her knees, also stockings with black combat boots.

I feel someone nudge my elbow, I turn to see my best friend Poliakoff.

"Did you know Karkaroff had a daughter?" He asked.

"I had no knowledge of this. But did he say 'Potter-Karkaroff'?" He nodded then a hint of recognition came on his face. Then his mouth opened and closed and his eyes were wide as saucers. He looked to the girl, then me, then Karkaroff.

"This is the Girl-Who-Loved? The most famous witch of all time?" We watched as she walked to the head table where Karkaroff, Poliakoff, and I were sitting at with grace and her head held high. She had a small smirk on her face as she looked to the other students shocked faces.

She took a seat to the right of Karkaroff. Food appeared everywhere and Karkaroff gave us the okay to eat. Other students slowly piled food on their plates due to shock, some of them looking to Athena with shock, starstruck, or lust. Some of these guys are disgusting pigs, seriously they look at a beautiful woman and think that they love them. Jeez these guys. I mean, Athena is beautiful, but I would never have a dirty thought about her or any other woman.

"Viktor," I heard Karkaroff call. I turn to him to see his hand on Athena's shoulder. "I would like to introduce my daughter, Athena." She held her hand out, I took it and she shook it firmly before I could kiss her knuckles.

"**Good to meet you Mr. Krum. It's nice to finally know someone elses name in this entire institute." **She said fluently in Bulgarian.

"**Likewise Miss Potter-Karkaroff. I did not expect High Master Karkaroff having a daughter. But I think it is amazing that you are the first female student in Durmstrang. You could start something different." **I told her with a grin on my face.

"**Well, even as his adopted daughter, I wanted to follow in my papa's footsteps and go to Durmstrang. Beauxbatons looks like a school for pansies." **I laughed at her comment and she smiled.

"**I must agree with you. They are too proper and flamboyant. But you have a different aura to you. I can't explain it." **I said to her with a curious tone.

"**Well, maybe you'll find out sooner or later." **She said nodding to me. And then we continued to talk and get to know each as we ate, even when we finished eating we talked.

"So, are you a quidditch fan?" I asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Of course I am. I love quidditch. Sometimes at home, I would charm a couple bludgers to fly towards me as I fly with a quaffle in my hand." She said excitedly.

"So you're a chaser." She nodded.

"What about you?"

"I prefer seeker."

"I've never done the seeker position before, mostly chaser and keeper." She said shrugging.

"Maybe I can show you sometime, once you're settled in." She looked to be in thought then nodded.

"Sure, I brought my broomstick with me so I'm covered. All we need is a snitch."

"Already taken care of." Karkaroff stood up from his seat and all the food disappeared from the tables.

"It is getting late everyone, I hope your famished selves have been satisfied. Now, off to bed." And with that everyone walked out except Karkaroff and Athena. I bid them 'goodnight' and left the Great Hall.

Athena's POV

"Athena, do you want to sleep in the corridors with the other students or in a private room?" Karkaroff asked.

"I think I'll have a private room. But can it be the other guys room just in case something happens and I can't do anything about it?" I asked. I would feel better if I was ear other people.

"Of course. I know you need to feel safe from others. I know that after the Dark Lord's destruction of the horcruxes, the dark mark disappeared meaning he's really dead. I know that some of them are still out there wanting revenge. Plus I'm worried for you, you could get hurt." Papa said. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his around my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, papa. Voldemort is gone forever and I have you and the other students to help me. And I made a new friend who will be with me now." I reassured him.

"How is it you always know what to say?" He said sarcastically. I just smiled and shrugged.

"I just do, I guess. I better go to my room, which one is it?"

"I'll have a house elf take you and your trunk there. Enzo!" He called out. Immediately a house elf with big cobalt blue eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"How may I be of service, master?" Enzo asked with a bow.

"Please take my daughter to the private room near the other students corridors. And her trunk is in my office, bring that there as well." Papa instructed.

"As you wish, master." Enzo held his hand out to me. I took it and we apparated to a room. It was a nice room.

It was as big as a classroom. There was a queen sized bed with black and red bed sheets, pillowcases, and duvet. It had a top bed frame with black see-through curtains. There was a huge window that overlooked the mountains near the school, and it also showed the starry sky above. At the foot of the bed was my trunk. Across the room was a wardrobe that looked like the one described in Chronicles of Narnia. Next to that was a blackwood desk and a vanity.

"Thank you Enzo. I'm glad you helped." I said sincerely to the house elf.

"It was a pleasure to serve mistress. Enzo will help you in any way possible if you need it, just call Enzo's name." And with that, he disappeared with a crack.

I sighed in contentment at the feeling of finally being in Durmstrang Institute. I walked over to my trunk and unpacked my clothes, set my books on my desk, and put any of my toiletries into a drawer of the vanity.

Stripping from my uniform and folding it, I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a white tunic that ended three inches above my knees.

I climbed into the bed and sighed in contentment at the feeling of the soft warm duvet. I closed my eyes and willed for sleep to take over. Eventually, it did and I fell into a sleep of dreams about a seeker and deep brown eyes.


	3. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
